


The Princess of Thorns

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [81]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Captivity, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Light Angst, Reluctant Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys pays a captive Margaery visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess of Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> prompt - thorns

_The young rose._ Daenerys thinks to herself as she climbs the stone steps to the locked door. _How interesting that they chose to call her that._

Behind the heavy wooden doors of her chamber, Margaery is anything but soft. Her hands are experienced, not heavy but purposeful. She draws Daenerys by the hair to her neck, bidding the other woman to kiss and worship her floral scented skin. The smell is intoxicating and before she can stop herself, her lips are pressed to Margaery’s neck, working down toward her breasts.

Margaery’s skin is soft at first touch. But, when Daenerys leaves her, she feels the tiny abrasions that linger long after. It was subtle at first, a tiny sting. But now, the cuts are impossible to ignore. Margaery’s subtle thorns have left open ribbons of blood across her heart. 

And now, she has to ask, _who is the captive here?_


End file.
